


Whiskers

by HelloCutePanda



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloCutePanda/pseuds/HelloCutePanda





	Whiskers

“You know, I’m glad you forgot your razor.”

Bella said as she smoothed her hands along the side of Zsadist’s face, enjoying the feeling of the rough stubble of his whiskers against her skin.

Zsadist looked away from the movie that was playing on the large flat screen tv that was mounted on the wall to his mate who was sitting in his lap as they lounged on the couch.

Bella and Zsadist were encamped in Wrath and Beth’s apartment in the city, taking a few days vacation to get some much needed alone time. And because they had been in such a hurry for their R&R, they had forgotten a few things, one of those being Zsadist’s razor.

Zsadist raised an eyebrow at her statement as he ran his hands up and down her bare legs. They had both pulled on the minimal amount of clothing on to vegge out on the sofa, Zsadist in his black boxers and Bella in navy blue sleep shorts and camisole, allowing as much skin to skin contact without lounging indecently on the King and Queen’s couch.

“You like the scruff?” Zsadist asked in a deep voice that was mostly gravel thanks to his shellan wearing him out trying to make up for the two weeks they had been insanely busy with Brotherhood and Safe Place business that they had been unable to do anything but sleep in their mated bed.

“Yes, very much.” Bella said as she continued to stroke his face, a smile on her lips as his whiskers tickled her hands.

“Even when I’m between your thighs?”

Zsadist smirked at the blush that bloomed on Bella’s cheeks as she recalled the whisker burns he left on the inside of her soft thighs.

Seeing his smirk, she decided to get him back by teasing him a bit, after all fair was fair. Bella’s hands dropped from his face to his chest, caressing the strong outline of muscle as she leaned against him and dragged her tongue along his jugular up to the soft spot just behind his ear and whispered softly. “Especially between my thighs.” She punctuated the statement with a nip of her fangs against his ear, the tip of her tongue lapping up the welling drop of blood, a soft purr of delight escaping her lips at the taste of him.

Bella grinned at the hungry growl that emanated from her hellren. Her grin got even bigger when she caught the scent of that dark spice, the scent of his bonding for her. Not that she wasn’t already saturated with his mark. And his bonding scent wasn’t the only reaction Zsadist had to his shellan, as she was sitting on the hard proof of his desire for her and she couldn’t help teasing him further by rubbing herself against him, drawing out another erotic purr from the back of her throat.

His big callused hands held her still in his lap as he turned his face and captured her lips in a dominating kiss. Bella’s stroked the strong contours of his chest as she kissed him back, tugging on his nipple rings.

Apparently that move put him over the edge because the next thing she knew he was tearing her sleep camisole in two as he pushed her back onto the couch and crawled over her.

“Zsadist!” Bella exclaimed breathlessly as she fell back onto the couch, her dark mahogany locks falling around her heart shaped face. 

Zsadist growled as he gazed hungrily at his mate, her creamy full breasts that were still pink from their love making earlier, a direct result of his unshaven face.

His head dropped down so he could take one of her nipples into his mouth, his tongue flicking against it before scoring it with his fangs. Bella arched, pushing her breast against his mouth as she moaned with pleasure. Her nails sinking into the hard muscle of his biceps, as she pulled him down on top of her.

Zsadist wasted no time pulling off his boxers, freeing that perfectly beautiful, rock-solid aberration of nature. Her sleep shorts were pulled off as well, he managed not to rip those, her lace panties were not as lucky. There was no rebuke from Bella for destroying her underwear, as she was just as desperate to have him inside of her as he was.

Calloused hands pushed her legs apart as he settled between her thighs, adjusting himself at her core and then slid in, both of them crying out as they became joined. Bella’s long legs curled around his hips, pulling him that much closer, that much deeper inside of her.

Zsadist took a moment to absorb the feeling of his mate, her soft breasts pressed against the hard expanse of his chest, her tight wet center, her scent mixed with his along with the dark spice of his claim on her.

The moment was cut short when Bella arched her hips, drawing a growl of lust from deep in his chest, and with that he pulled back, pausing just before he sank into her once more, causing Bella to cry out his name as his hips started pounding against hers.

Bella groaned as Zsadist pushed his face against her neck, his whiskers scraping deliciously against her skin before she felt the brush of his fangs at her throat, wanting him to feed she tilted her head back, taking the invitation Zsadist struck hard, pushing Bella over the edge into her orgasam.

As she tightened around him, Zsadist came with a full body contraction, his arms pulling Bella hard against his muscled body as he pumped into her, his mouth pulling free of her neck as he growled in ecstasy.

They they both came down off their high, Bella could feel Zsadist lapping at her throat, closing the bite wound, his whiskers tickling her skin drawing forth a husky laugh.

“I really really like your whiskers.”

Bella laughed again as she could feel Zsadist smirk against the skin of her neck.


End file.
